It is a truism among boating enthusiasts that there is never enough storage room on a boat. This is particularly true in wakeboarding and related water sports, where the boater may need a place to store wakeboards, surfboards, wakesurf boards, tubes, inflatables, kayaks, accessories, and/or other sport cargo.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,819 to Larson, et al. discloses a water sport towing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,638 to Meeks describes a combination water ski and wake board rack. United States Patent Application 20020053313 by Murphy, et al. teaches a shade cover assembly adapted to be carried on a tower above the cockpit area of a pleasure boat.
Reference to, and discussion of, the foregoing patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.